


Fun with monsters

by NixKat



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wadi's up to her old tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with monsters

If the Kuramon could speak it would have warned its Chosen about the girl’s partner sneaking up behind them. The best it could do was fiercely wiggle its nubbs in its Chosen’s cloudlike, black and white hair as the Kunemon crawled away with his belt. The human finally caught on to the theft when his blindingly bright orange pants dropped to the floor.

“What!? How did– your hands were right there the whole time!” Zak shouted as he scrambled to pick up his pants. His face darkened as blood rushed to his cheeks. His digital partner climbed down to his shoulder and pressed its gelatinous side into the side of his face.

“Hehe.” Wadi giggled. A large yellow caterpillar peeked around her side holding the boy’s belt in its blue beak. She patted the creature between its ribbon-like antenna and continued, “You are not the only one having a strange new friend.”


End file.
